Sploosh it back to Life
'''SBFC 034: Sploosh it back to Life' is the thirty-fourth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. Description Quotes Letter Time Q: What Tim Rogers review is your favourite and most memorable? from Fred *''Katamari Damacy'' Q: I was wondering if Pat would be willing to say something for my ringtone, because I want the hypest ringtone known to man. from Shane *Your phone is ringing, check to see if it's THE DEVIL! Q: What trailers blew your mind as a child? from Jessie *Matt: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Woolie: The Japanese trailer for ''Devil May Cry 2 *Pat: The ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty reveal *Liam: Super Smash Bros Melee trailer Q: What would you choose if you could have anyone on the show? from Brian *Woolie: Max or JonTron *Pat: James Rolfe *Matt: Guillermo Del Toro *Liam: Sp00ky Q: Which of these do you want to see the most: Virtual-On Plus Gurren Lagann, squad-Based Plus Attack on Titan, and Dark Souls Plus adaptive AI. from Chris and Tanzie *Liam: Virtual-On Plus Gurren Lagann *Pat: Squad-based Plus Attack on Titan *Liam: Virtual-On Plus Gurren Lagann *Woolie: Virtual-On Plus Gurren Lagann Q: What do you think are the most important components of a character action game. from Rodney *Pat: Has to control like a dream, and run well. It has to have a level of difficulty that encourages deep assessment of your mechanics. *Liam: Let the player cancel out of unnecessary frames. *Matt: Just copy Marlowe Briggs and the Mask of Death. Q: Which one hurt your guys' souls more, Devil May Cry 2 or DmC: Devil may Cry? from Ken *''Devil May Cry 2'' Q: What's the best way to put up a poster? from Ari *Matt: You frame it. *Woolie: Masking tape facing down on the poster, with a double-sided piece of tape on top of that. Q: Do you guys play any MOBA games? from Ivan *Woolie: No, sorry. *Liam: I played League of Legends for about fourty hours total, but it's not for me. *Pat: When I play MOBAs I feel like killing myself. Q: Are there any game announcements you dread? from Bropocolypse *Liam: Free-to-play The World Ends With You on iOS. *Pat: Nosgoth *Matt: Another Mega Man on a console no one plays. *Woolie: Mirror's Edge 3 with even more guns. Q: 'Let's play own, work for, and burn down. ' from Adam #The first set is EA, Quantic Dream, and Data Design Interactive. #The second set is Platinum, Grasshopper, and Atlus. *First set: Own EA, work for Quantic Dream, and burn down Data Design Interative. *Second set: Own Atlus, work for Platinum, burn down Grasshopper (Matt burns down Atlus instead) Q: 'How well does Trigger's works hold up to the Plinkett's character test. ' from JK *All of the Kill la Kill characters hold up. *Pat: I don't like Ryuko. Trivia *The ending music used in this episode is "Kiryuu ga Kill", from the Kill la Kill OST. Category:Podcast Episodes